A granular object having high adsorption ability such as spherical adsorptive carbon can adsorb a large amount of air, and the amount of air varies tremendously depending on temperature. Therefore, when the temperature is increased after packaging, air is emitted from the granular object and the package is expanded in volume and largely deformed. Such deformation causes many problems during encasement, storage, transportation and so on. Therefore, various measures have been taken, including a measure to charge spherical adsorptive carbon into packages at a high temperature or to seal the packages under a pressure lower than atmospheric pressure (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Registration No. JP2607422B (pp. 3-4)